


Happy Accidents

by EmilyoftheDrums



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, I just got back from camping and needed fluff, M/M, Teenage AU, also I REALLY like writing Sam as a snarky fourteen year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyoftheDrums/pseuds/EmilyoftheDrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam broke his arm, Dean took him to the emergency room. It doesn't take a genius to guess which blue-eyed adorable little shit also showed up with an injured family member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Accidents

Dean Winchester slouched in a hard plastic kiddy chair, his little brother Sammy pretending that he wasn't on the verge of tears next to him. A mass of other sick or injured children stood or sat nearby, wailing at their exhausted parents. Ah, the emergency room on a Tuesday. 

It had all started when Dean agreed to play ghost hunters with Sam, the two teenagers chasing each other madly around the street. Then some idiot driving too fast had slammed straight into the younger boy. There had been a sickening snap and then Sam was howling on the floor, arm twisted at an awkward angle. 

This had sent the boy's father running out, and he, as per usual, had yelled long and hard at Dean before instructing him to drive his brother to hospital. 

And here they were, two hours later. 

Dean was beginning to wish he'd brought some music, or at the very least his phone. The sniffles of small children were beginning to drive him up the wall. 

Suddenly, the hospital door burst open and a boy about Dean's age strode up to the front desk, towing a young girl with red hair, red-rimmed eyes and an equally red gash slashed across her left leg. 

The boy spoke quietly to the receptionist for a minute, gesturing to the girl and making 'this is urgent' movements. He was handed a wad of tissues, which he passed to the girl, and was told to sit down, clearly much to his frustration. 

The happy thing was that he happened to choose the seat next to Dean. 

"Sammy," he muttered, leaning in towards his brother, "Talk me off the ledge here.."

Sam took one look at the boy next to Dean and rolled his eyes, broken arm temporarily forgotten.  
"C'mon, man. We're in a hospital, you can't just go trying to hook up with some random guy." 

"Hey, you have to admit he's good looking. His eyes are frigging perfect!"

"Dean.. Seriously.."

"I'm gonna talk to him."

Sam rolled his eyes again, the picture of fourteen-year-old-attitude, before turning away from his idiot brother and trying not to focus on the fact that his arm was hurting worse than anything he'd felt before. 

Dean went to speak to the boy, the words dying in his throat when he noticed that he was saying something to the little girl, who was giggling at him. He hovered awkwardly for a few seconds, his usual charming confidence tested by this boy that he'd never met before. How utterly embarrassing. 

Thankfully, he wasn't hovering long. The boy turned round, noticed Dean and fixed him with a small half-smile that once again had his words frozen before they had a chance to be spoken. 

"Hello."

"Um.. I-uh- Hi. I'm Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you." He managed a smile, painfully aware of how it paled in comparison to the perfection of the other boy's disarming half-grin. 

"I'm Castiel Novak. Please, call me Cas. Everybody does." His shockingly blue eyes twinkled. Actually twinkled. This just wasn't fair. 

"Hey, Cas. So.. What brings you here?" It was a pretty half-assed attempt at conversation, and Dean winced internally. 

"My cousin Anna fell out of a tree," Cas stated, matter-of-factly. "Is that your brother?" He gestured at Sam. 

"Yep. Some asshole hit him with a car and drove off. Broke his arm."

Cas nodded in sympathy and turned back to Anna, who was tugging urgently at his sleeve. She whispered something in his ear and he laughed, a deep, rich sound that made Dean curse the gene pool for dumping this perfect guy on him. He quickly said something back and faced Dean again, apologising for the break in conversation. 

Dean was just about to speak again when Sam nudged him.  
"What?!" he hissed, giving Cas the 'sorry my brother's being a pain' eyes. 

"Just tell him you like him, Dean. He obviously thinks you're attractive, god knows why."

"Shut up, Sammy. I'll handle this."

"No you won't. His name was Cas, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Sam gave him the most innocent of puppy-dog grins and lifted his head, addressing Cas.  
"'Scuse me, Cas, my brother here has a massive crush on you and he's too chicken to say anything. Just thought you should know."

Dean felt the heat rushing to his face, directing his best 'I'll kill you later' glare at his brother, who was still grinning innocently. 

"Um...." He tailed off, not really sure what to say. 

Cas was just doing his half-smirk again, piercing eyes sparkling with amusement.  
"Is your brother telling the truth, Dean?"

The older Winchester's mind went into temporary meltdown and he stuttered for a bit, at a loss for words. How dare Sam do this to him.  
"He's exaggerating," was the first thing that Dean blurted out, regaining a little control over his mental functions. He figured he may as well tell the truth, it wasn't like he could dig himself any deeper into this hole.  
"Well, he's not exaggerating that much, I mean--um.." He was wrong. He definitely could dig himself deeper into this hole. Why was he, Dean Winchester, the boy famous for his smooth talking, being reduced to a stuttering mess in front of Cas?! 

"Is there a Sam Winchester here?" called a nurse, finally giving Dean an excuse to go. 

"C'mon, Sammy. Let's go. Uh- Cas, I..um.."

Cas reached over and grabbed his hand, scribbling something on it with a biro from his pocket. 

As Dean followed Sam into the doctor's office, he glanced down at the writing. A phone number was written there, along with the promising words 'Dean, you should thank your brother'. 

Dean internally punched the air, resolving to buy his brother an ice cream or something as soon as they were done here. And then he would call Cas.


End file.
